


First Date

by YuGiOhRox



Series: Tumblr Prompts [18]
Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-01
Updated: 2016-06-01
Packaged: 2018-07-11 16:16:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 426
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7060009
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/YuGiOhRox/pseuds/YuGiOhRox
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>tumblr prompt: "KagaKuro on Tuesday" (uploaded late)</p>
    </blockquote>





	First Date

**Author's Note:**

> tumblr prompt: "KagaKuro on Tuesday" (uploaded late)

There are only three reasons Kagami remembers staying up all night for. The first is when he’s so excited for a match, he can’t keep his eyes closed. The second is when he has to study, and the whole Seirin team kept him awake to work.

He’s probably most embarrassed about the third option, being too nervous and excited the night before his first date with Kuroko. He’d tried to sleep, he’d really _tried_ , but he hadn’t been able to keep his eyes shut at all. So the morning after a long, sleepless night spent worrying, Kagami pushed back the sheets on top of him and rolled out of bed onto the floor.

Crud.

*/*\\*

They decided to meet at the outside court where they’d played with Kise against some bullies, and the light jog there woke Kagami up a bit, but not enough to stop his eyelids from feeling heavy.

Kuroko noticed the state he was in immediately, pink eyes and lazy movements.

“You look awful Kagami-kun.”

“Didn’t sleep well.” Kuroko was staring at him, with those bright blue eyes that Kagami could never read.

“You didn’t sleep at all, did you? Your eyes are red, and you’re slouching to _my_  height.” It was true, if Kagami were to move one step forward, their foreheads would probably be touching.

So of course the first thing he did was straighten up. “I’m fine! Shouldn’t we get going?”

He started walking towards the town and looked back once to see if Kuroko was following, only to see that his Shadow had disappeared.

“Kagami-kun, you’re a terrible liar.” He faced forward again, looking down at the date who had stepped in front of him so quickly.

“Geh! Cut that out would you?!” If it wasn’t for the fact that he was a little used to it by then, he would’ve fallen over.

“Sorry.” It was said more out of habit than actual remorse, and Kuroko went back to what he originally wanted to say quickly. “Why didn’t you sleep last night?”

Kagami _could_  lie, but he’d be seen through instantly, so obviously the only other option left to him was to say something so quickly that Kuroko couldn’t catch it.

“I was nervous and excited about today so I couldn’t get to sleep.” There. That was fast enough that nobody could make sense of it.

“You were nervous?”

“How did you-?!”

“Only _you_ think you’re fast when you’re half asleep, Kagami-kun.” _How did he…?_  “And you think aloud too.”

Oh.

“But I’ll ask again; you were nervous?”

 _Oh no_.


End file.
